Havok
Havok Summers Prawdziwe imię i nazwisko: Alexander Summers Poprzednie pseudonimy: Magistrate Summers, Goblin Prince, Mutant X Uniwersum: 616 Tożsamość: Tajna Wzrost: 6' (180 cm) Waga: 175 lbs. (79 kg) Kolor włosów: Blond Kolor oczu: Niebieskie Zajęcie/zawód: Poszukiwacz przygód, geofizyk Klasa postaci: Mutant Status prawny: Notowany Stan cywilny: Kawaler Narodowość: Amerykanin Miejsce narodzin: Anchorage, Alaska, USA Znani krewni: Phillip Summers (dziadek), Deborah Summers (babka), Christopher "Corsair" Summers (ojciec - nie żyje), Katherine Anne Summers (matka - nie żyje ), Scott "Cyclops" Summers (brat), Gabriel "Vulcan" Summers (brat), Madelyne Pryor (szwagierka - nie żyje), Jean "Phoenix" Grey-Summers (szwagierka - nie żyje), Nathan "Cable" Summers (bratanek) Powiązania z grupami: Starjammers, X-Men, Genoshan Magistrates, X-Factor, Brotherhood of Mutants I, The Six Baza operacyjna: Statek kosmiczny Starjammer Pierwsze pojawienie się: Uncanny X-Men #54 Zdolności: Havok potrafi absorbować kosmiczne energie z otaczającego go środowiska i przechowywać je w komórkach swojego ciała. Jego metabolizm przetwarza tą energię umożliwiając mu emitowanie potężnych fal plazmowych. Uwagi: Havok jest odporny na promienie optyczne Cyclopsa i vice versa. Z międzywymiarowego limbo Alex wyłonił się z bliznę po prawej stronie twarzy. Biografia: Alexander Summers był drugim synem majora Christophera Summersa i Katherine Summers. Jego ojciec był pilotem oblatywaczem w szeregach sił powietrznych USA. Gdy Alex był dzieckiem wracał wraz z matką Katherine i starszym bratem Scottem z wakacji samolotem pilotowanym przez jego ojca. Na trasie ich lotu zmaterializował się statek zwiadowczy Imperium Shi'ar. Obcy postanowili pozbyć się świadków i zaatakowali samolot. Obaj chłopcy zostali wypchnięci przez matkę z płonącego samolotu. Spadochron, na którym opadali bracia zapalił się od eksplozji, nie mógł wyhamować i chłopcy przeżyli tyko dzięki temu, że Scott po raz pierwszy użył promieni optycznych, które złagodziły upadek. Starszy brat osłonił Alexa własnym ciałem gdy uderzyli o ziemię. Obaj chłopcy zostali zabrani do sierocińca w Omaha, który potajemnie prowadził Mr Sinister. Sinister wiedział o mutacyjnych zdolnościach Scotta i przesądził o adopcji Alexa, gdyż uważał, że starszy Summers posiada większy potencjał i to jego postanowił zatrzymać przy sobie. Kontakt pomiędzy braćmi został zerwany na długie lata. Przypuszczenia braci, że ich rodzice zginęli w katastrofie były błędne. Zostali oni pochwyceni i przetransportowani do Imperium Shi'ar. Katherine zmarła, jednak Christopher Summers przeżył i stał się członkiem Starjammers o pseudonimie Corsair. Alex trafił do rodziny Blandingsów. Nie czuł się u nich szczęśliwy, ponieważ przez cały czas musiał dopasowywać się do obrazu Todda, syna Blandingsów, który zginął w wypadku samochodowym. Moce Alexa zamanifestowały po raz pierwszy gdy on i jego przybrana siostra, Haley, zostali porwani przez chłopaka, który zabił Todda. Chciał on wysadzić ich dom w powietrze, jednak Havok użył swych zdolności i spalił go żywcem. Na miejscu zdarzenia pojawił się Sinister. Był zdziwiony tym, że młodszy Summers posiada aż tak wielką moc, chłopak był jednakże dla niego bezużyteczny, ponieważ nie potrafił kontrolować swych zdolności. Sinister wymazał z umysłu Alexa i Haley wspomnienia o tej nocy. Gdy Alexander dorósł postanowił studiować geofizykę. W dzień zakończenia studiów został on porwany do Egiptu przez ludzi Ahmeta Abdola, mutanta, który nazywał się Living Pharaoh (Żyjący Faraon). Jak się okazało, Abdol także potrafił absorbować kosmiczną energię jednak obecność Alexa uniemożliwiała mu użycie tych zdolności. Umieszczenie Havoka w izolacyjnej kapsule pozwoliło Pharaohowi uzyskać pełny potencjał mocy, a to rozpoczęło jego przemianę w Living Monolith (Żyjący Monolit). Alexowi udało się wygenerować potężny wybuch plazmy, który zniszczył budynek i unieszkodliwił Monolitha. Brak kontroli nad mocami i strach przed skrzywdzeniem kogoś niewinnego popchnęły Havoka do ucieczki. Błąkającego się po pustyni młodzieńca znaleźli Sentinels i zabrali do Larry'ego Traska. Na miejscu Trask zaoferował mu kostium, który pozwolił by mu kontrolę nad jego mocami. Alex zgodził się i pod pseudonimem Havok pracował dla Traska. To się zmieniło, gdy jego "pracodawca" porwał X-Men. Wtedy Havok zbuntował się, wraz z Cyclopsem uwolnił mutantów i zniszczył laboratoria Traska. Gdy X-Men pokonali Saurona w Savage Land (doktora Lykosa, do którego zabrano Alexa by wyleczył jego rany odniesione po eksplozji bazy Traska) Alexander postanowił dołączyć do X-Men, by nauczyć się kontrolować swe zdolności. W szeregach uczniów Xaviera kwitło uczucie Havoka i Lorny Dane (Polaris). Summers jednak opuścił X-Men, gdy przypadkowo ranił Icemana, który także interesował się Lorną. Wrócił ponownie, gdy jego udana interwencja uratowała Polaris przed gniewem Hulka. Po wydarzeniach na Wyspie Krakoa, Alex i jego ukochana opuścili szkołę Xaviera. Jakiś czas później mentalną kontrolę uzyskał nad nimi Eric the Red (Eryk Czerwony), agent Shi'ar. Eric używał ich, by walczyć z X-Men oraz by nie dopuścić do spotkania Charlesa Xaviera i Lilandry. Jego plany zostały jednak pokrzyżowane i dwójka mutantów odzyskała wolność. Alex i Lorna prowadzili normalne życie czasem pomagając X-Men w walce ze złem (np. z Arcade'm, Dr. Doomem, Proteusem). Podczas spotkania ze Starjammers Havok wreszcie dowiedział się, że Corsair jest jego ojcem. Wtedy wraz z bratem dowiedział się także, że ich dziadkowie zyją i mieszkają na Alasce. Kilka miesięcy później, po masakrze Morloków, Alex dołączył do X-Men. Chciał, by Polaris także ponownie wstąpiła do drużyny jednak, kiedy ją odnalazł okazało się, że jego ukochana została porwana przez Marauders i opanowana przez psychiczną istotę zwaną Malice. Niedługo po tych wydarzeniach Havok wraz z X-Men stoczył bój z Adversary. By pokonać tą istotę mutanci musieli poświęcić swe esencje życiowe jako "paliwo" do broni Forge'a. Cała grupa została jednakże przywrócona do życia przez Romę. Wtedy postanowili, że o ich zmartwychwstaniu nikt się nie dowie, ponieważ obecny stan umożliwi im szersze możliwości operacyjne. Havok dalej pozostawał w X-Men, przed "Inferno" związał się z Madelyne Pryor, opuszczoną żoną Cyclopsa. Gdy prawdziwy potencjał Madie został ujawniony próbowała ona zwrócić braci przeciwko sobie. Na szczęście Madelyne zginęła podczas walki z połączonymi siłami X-Men i X-Factor. Po wydarzeniach z Nanny i rzekomej śmierci Storm (ciało odnalezione we wraku statku zestrzelonego przez Alexa okazało się być jedynie kukłą), Alex czuł, że źle postąpił. Niebawem Havok otrzymał wezwanie od Lorny, która uwolniła się od Malice, jednak teraz jest przetrzymywana w Savage Land przez Zaladane, która twierdzi, że jest jej siostrą. Summers i X-Men uratowali Polaris. Stamtąd zostali teleportowani przez Gateway'a na australijskie równiny a tam, wraz z resztą X-Men, Havok przekroczył Siege Perilious by ratować się przed Reaversami. Alexander zosta przeniesiony do Genoshy, gdzie, nie mając jakichkolwiek wspomnień z dawnego życia, z biegiem czasu stał się wysoko postawionym Sędzią (Magistrate). Po wydarzeniach "X-Tinction Agenda" (wspomnienia Alexa wróciły), gdy obalono dyktaturę Genoshy, Havok i Wolfsbane pozostali na wyspie by nadzorować przestrzeganie praw mutantów. Kilka tygodni później, Summers przyjął ofertę Valerie Cooper i stanął na czele sponsorowanego przez rząd X-Factor. Był on liderem grupy aż do czasu, gdy został porwany i poddany praniu mózgu przez Dark Beasta. Po wyrwaniu się z niewoli rozpoczął działalność terrorystyczną. Jak się okazało, te akty terroru miały go przybliżyć do McCoya na tyle, by mógł go powstrzymać. Alex chciał wypuścić na wolność więźniów Dark Beasta, jednakże skontaktowali się z nim podróżujący w czasie X.U.E i ostrzegli, że ci ludzie są zainfekowani technowirusem, a ich wolność będzie oznaczać śmierć dla milionów homo-superior. Po tych wydarzeniach Alex pozostał z X.U.E, a X-Factor oddał pod nadzór Forge'a. Później nowe X-Factor zostało uformowane z członków X.U.E i kilku innych mutantów. Pech nie opuszczał Havoka i podczas jednej z misji Greystone zaczął cierpieć na rodzaj temporalnego szaleństwa. Zbudował on wehikuł czasu, który miał przenieść go do jego linii czasowej. Pojazd jednak był niestabilny i Alex chciał powstrzymać Greystone'a. Maszyna eksplodowała gdy obaj byli na pokładzie. Choć ciało Alexa zostało zniszczone, to jego umysł trafił do innej rzeczywistości. Tam posiadł ciało Alexa Summersa, który umierał postrzelony przez Sentinela. W uniwersum Mutant X Havok przewodził grupie zwanej The Six, w której skład wchodzili: Madelyne "Marvel Woman" Pryor (Goblin Queen), Ice-Man (Iceman), Brute (Beast), the Fallen (Archangel) i Bloodstorm (Storm). Tutaj tylko Alex przeżył katastrofę samolotu (Scotta i jego rodziców porwano do Shi'ar). Jego syn, Scotty, otrzymał imię po zaginionym bracie ojca (Alex ożenił się z Madelyne Pryor). Havok prowadził normalne życie w tym wymiarze i jedynie Scotty wyczuwał, że nie jest on jego prawdziwym ojcem. Niestety to zmieniło się, gdy w Madelyne zwyciężyła ciemna strona i zmieniła się ona w Goblin Queen. Dzięki pomocy nowoodkrytych psychicznych mocy u Scotta Goblin Queen przestała istnieć (a wraz z nią Madelyne). Po tych wydarzeniach The Six zostało zmuszone do ucieczki przed oddziałami S.H.I.E.L.D. Po pokonaniu złego profesora Xaviera, Alex wysłał Scotta i Elektrę (swą nową miłość) do bazy na Księżycu. Wtedy otrzymał propozycję powrotu do jego rodzimego wymiaru przez strefę negatywną. Havok nie chciał wracać do rzeczywistości gdzie żył w cieniu brata, a kobieta, którą kochał opuściła go. Summers pozostał i pomógł The Six w zwalczeniu istoty, która wyłoniła się z portalu. W późniejszych walkach, które wybuchły pomiędzy The Six oraz Avengers, Capitan America oszalał i stracił kontrolę nad niesamowitymi mocami energetycznymi. Bitwa pomiędzy Kapitanem i Havokiem zniszczyła Księżyc i zbudziła Beholdera drzemiącego w głębinach Ziemi. By go pokonać Alex stał się gospodarzem dla Nexusa wszystkich rzeczywistości. Summers używając swych nowych mocy wypchnął Beholdera w czerń przestrzeni pomiędzywymiarowej. Alex zdążył pożegnać się z Madelyne uwolnioną od Goblin Queen zanim został wessany przez wytworzony portal. Alex pojawił się w "swojej" rzeczywistości w stanie katatonicznym. Opiekująca się nim pielęgniarka Annie Ghazikanian dzięki zdjęciu w gazecie zidentyfikowała go jako Alexandra Summersa i wezwała jego brata, Scotta. Cyclops zabrał brata do Instytutu, Annie zgodziła się towarzyszyć swojemu pacjentowi, żeby kontynuować jego rehabilitację w Westchester. Ostatecznie umysł i ciało Alexa na nowo połączył Carter, syn młodej pielęgniarki, korzystając ze swych ujawniających się mutacyjnych zdolności. Krótko po jego przebudzeniu Lorna poprosiła Havoka, aby się z nią ożenił. Alex ociągał się z odpowiedzią, lecz w końcu uległ presji i zaplanowano ślub. Podczas ceremonii Alex wyznał, że kocha Annie i przerwał uroczystość. Polaris wpadła w szał i próbowała go zabić, skutecznie powstrzymał ją dopiero Juggernaut. Wkrótce Alex został liderem jednej z drużyn co stalo się powodem ciągłych sprzeczek z Icemanem i zaczęło się to negatywnie odbijać na jego związku z Annie. Po wydarzeniach ze "złym" Alexem, który uwolnił się z otchłani, w której uwięziony był Havok, choć go powstrzymano przez zabiciem Cartera Annie podjęła decyzję o opuszczeniu Instytutu. Alex dalej przewodził drużynie X-Men, lecz związek Bobby'ego i Lorny wyraźnie mu przeszkadzał. Gdy podczas M-Day Polaris utraciła swe mutacyjne zdolności i postanowiła odejść Summers postanowił jej towarzyszyć. Podczas ich wędrówki natknęli się na Doopa, który dosłownie spadł z nieba. Podczas tej konfrontacji Polaris została porwana przez Apocalypse'a, Havok wrócił do Instytutu gdyż uważał, że Lorna nie żyje. Wkrótce przekonał się, że Dane żyje, lecz Nur zmienił ją w Pestilence. Podczas walki Lorna została ranna i przestała oddychać. Błyskawiczna resuscytacja w wykonaniu Havoka uratowała jej życie. Po ataku Apocalypse'a na uczelnię Havok wraz z Polaris, Marvel Girl, Warpath, Nightcrawlerem i Darwinem zostali rekrutowani przez profesora Xaviera w celu udania się w przestrzeń Shi'ar. Celem ich misji było powstrzymanie Vulcana zanim ten, zaślepiony żądzą zemsty, zniszczy Imperium Shi'ar. Choć po drodze profesor dostał się w ręce wroga, X-Men udało się odbić z więzienia pozbawioną władzy Lilandrę i spotkać ze Starjammers. Wspólnie zaatakowali Vulcana podczas jego ślubu z Deathbird. Podczas walki Vulcan zabił Corsaira, szydząc przy tym z Alexa. Bitwa była przegrana. Lilandra, ratując Charlesa, wysłała ku Ziemi statek z nim, Warpathem, Nightcrawlerem, Darwinem i Hepzibah na pokładzie. Havok, Polaris, Marvel Girl i Korvus - zaprzyjaźniony Shi'ar - wraz z Razą i Ch'odem stali się nowymi Starjammers. Dwaj weterani zgodzili się, by Havok zajął miejsce Corsaira jako ich przywódca. Wspólnie mieli kontynuować walkę z Vulcanem i przywrócić Lilandrę na tron. X-Men #475-486 Na początku Lilandrę poparła mniej więcej jedna trzecia sił Shi'ar, lecz z czasem zaczęli dołączać do nich kolejni dezerterzy, niezadowoleni z tego, że na tronie zasiada Ziemianin. Havok był jednym z głównych strategów i dowódców rebelii, odnoszącym kolejne zwycięstwa. Podczas jednej z bitew, kiedy Vulcanowi udało się złapać Starjammers w pułapkę, do walki włączyła się trzecia strona - Scy'ar Tal, starożytna rasa podbita dawno temu przez Shi'ar, teraz powracająca by się zemścić. Scy'ar Tal dysponowali Finality - bronią niszczącą planety poprzez teleportowanie gwiazd w ich pobliże. W obliczu tak potężnego wroga Vulcan zaproponował rebeliantom chwilowe zawieszenie broni. Starjammers i Imperialna Gwardia mieli wspólnie przeprowadzić szturm na Finality. Kiedy tylko niebezpieczeństwo ze strony Scy'ar Tal zostało zażegnane, Vulcan zdradził grupę Havoka. Alex, wściekły i naładowany energią zgromadzonych w pobliżu gwiazd, był gotów zabić Vulcana, jednak zanim zadał ostateczny cios zjawiła się Imperialna Gwardia, która wzięła Starjammers za zakładników. Havok nie miał wyboru, jednak zanim się poddał wystrzelił zgromadzoną energię, niszcząc Finality by nie wpadła w ręce Vulcana. Ze wszystkich Starjammers tylko Marvel Girl pozostała na wolności. Emperor Vulcan #1-5 Havok wraz z pozostałymi został uwięziony w kompleksie na dnie oceanu jednej z planet imperium Shi'ar. Pogrążony w całkowitej ciemności, torturowany dzień w dzień, zmuszony do słuchania krzyków swoich przyjaciół - nie poddał się. Kiedy przynoszono mu jedzenie odrobina światła wpadała do celi. Miesiącami kumulował energię, lecz w końcu miał jej tyle, by uciec i uwolnić pozostałych. Zbiegło się to w czasie z próbą ratunku podjętą przez Marvel Girl, Lilandrę i Korvusa. Wkrótce po tym jak w więzieniu zjawili się Lilandra i Korvus teleportowały się tam kolejne osoby - Vulcan, Deathbird, Imperialna Gwardia i grupa najgroźniejszych przestępców wyciągniętych z więzień imperium Shi'ar którym Vulcan obiecał amnestię. Podczas morderczej walki Raza został opanowany przez czarnego symbionta po zabiciu jego poprzedniego nosiciela a Polaris przebiła Deathbird metalowym prętem. Kolejna runda starcia Havoka z Vulcanem zakończyła się przedwcześnie, kiedy Lilandra teleportowała wszystkich oprócz Razy na starjammera. Wiedziała, że aby pokonać Vulcana będzie potrzebować potężnych sojuszników... X-Men: Kingbreaker #1-4 Szukając azylu i możliwości zawarcia sojuszu z Kree Starjammers przybyli na ślub Ronana i Crystal, powołując się na możliwe pokrewieństwo Polaris z panną młodą. Ceremonię zakłócił atak Imperialnej Gwardii Shi'ar, którym udało się porwać Lilandrę. Wojna pomiędzy imperiami Kree i Shi'ar stała się faktem. Podczas konfliktu Starjammers uratowali połowę Guardians of the Galaxy którzy próbowali dostać się na statek Vulcana. Następnie wspólnie zaatakowali okręt Gladiatora, próbując odbić Lilandrę. W pierwszej chwili uzyskali przewagę, wkrótce jednak Gladiator zatryumfował. Lilandra wykorzystała jednak tę okazję by przeciągnąć go na swoją stronę. Starjammers przeszmuglowali Lilandrę i Gladiatora na Chandilar - stolicę imperium Shi'ar. Tam dokonali przewrotu pałacowego, próbując zakończyć wojnę, jednak tuż po zakomunikowaniu przejęcia władzy Lilandra padła ofiarą zamachowca. Po śmierci Black Bolta i Vulcana oraz kapitulacji Shi'ar Starjammers uczestniczyli w pogrzebie Lilandry i intronizacji Gladiatora. War of Kings Po tych wydarzeniach Havok zostawił Starjammera Ch'odowi i uwolnionemu od symbionta Razie, a sam wraz z Polaris, Marvel Girl i Korvusem wybrał się na Ziemię, jednak coś im się stało po drodze. W momencie gdy Marvel Girl nawiązała telepatyczny kontakt z Utopią, Moira - jedna z osobowości Legiona - przekształciła wyspę w Fortecę X a Rachel w swej astralnej formie stała się Revenant - przypominającą Jean Grey, z trudem komunikującą się z otoczeniem istotą. Po przywróceniu normalnej rzeczywistości okazało się, że ingerując w jej umysł Moira wymazała część jej wspomnień. Cokolwiek zatrzymało Havoka i resztę było teraz tajemnicą również dla Marvel Girl. Cyclops zapewnił ją, że sprowadzi ich wszystkich do domu. Wkrótce kolejna grupa X-Men wybierze się w przestrzeń kosmiczną, tym razem z misją ratunkową. Kategoria:X-men